Love Without Prejudice REVISED
by LilyHellsing
Summary: During their 4th year, Severus and Lily confess their love. As the months pass of being a couple, James keeps trying to break them up by any means. Will they change the prejudice idea of a Gry & Sly be together? Story from 4th yr to adulthood.
1. Chapter 1

"Severus, hurry up! You're gonna make us late!" A red headed Gryffindor cried out, tapping her foot with annoyance. Although she was in the lion house, her eyes were as green as Slytherin.

"Why bother? History of Magic is boring." A greasy haired boy grumbled as he walked out, not bothering to push back the strands of hair that curtained his pale face. Rolling her eyes, the girl adjusted the strap of her book bag and placed a hand on her hip.

"Are you feeling okay, Sev? It's not like you to want to skip a class." She giggled with light concern, locks of fire red hair falling over her face.

Severus Snape shrugged, looking at the ground. "I'm fine; I just don't feel like being trapped in a class with that _Potter_." The name was full of venom as he kicked invisible dust in the air.

Lily Evans sighed lightly, knowing he always got picked on. "Alright then. Pray tell, what do you want to do instead?"

Grinning, he looked up and shrugged. "Let's go outside."

A flash of horror crossed over her face, "But it's raining!"

Severus teased her while dropping his books at the door, "What, scared of getting your hair messed up? That's not like a Gryffindor at all!"

She copied his actions and ran after him through the huge entrance.

Rain poured on them the instant they set their feet outside. Lightning struck in the far distance, brightening the smile on Lily's face. Thunder clapped and echoed all around them but they were too busy playing cat-and-mouse to care. They stepped in mud, nearly tripped over branches, but finally the Gryffindor girl tackled the Slytherin boy down.

Laughter filled the air, barely heard from the thunder. "You were saying something about me being scared, what was that again Sev?" Lily lay on him, whispering it so they wouldn't be heard. He felt his body burn with desire, a shiver travel down his spine although there wasn't a lick of cold air.

Rolling over so his friend had her back on the wet grass, he grinned. Instead of talking, they stared into each others eyes. Snape always had dark onyx eyes that sparkled when he was with her. Evans had the opposite of dark, light emerald green that glittered with happiness nearly all the time. Drops of water fell from his hair, falling on her cheek but she didn't mind.

He got up, blushing darkly, as it stopped raining. Just like that, the magical moment was gone. She sat up and giggled. "That was fun!" Such a child at heart. Severus nodded and watched her as she tried to get rid of the water in her hair without magic.

They had been friends since the age of nine. They met at a barely used playground everyday after he revealed that she was a witch. Since then, they always talked and spent time together as friends…only friends. Severus loved her with the passion of a blue flame. Lily, although he didn't know it, loved him just the same but both refused to confess their love in fear of ruining their perfect friendship.

Drops of rain rested on her face, making it seem like those perfect almond shape eyes had been crying. Without realizing what he was doing, Snape reached over and wiped them away. They both froze as if they were hit with a spell, staring at each other.

"Thanks…" She whispered softly.

"No problem…" His voice was a soft and low as hers.

"Hey Snape! Trying to wash your hair in the rain?!" A voice cried out, making them both snap their heads towards it.

James Potter.

Lily stood up and frowned. "What do you want, Potter?"

He walked up to her, smirking in a sly manner. Severus sneered and glared. "I wanted to ask you out to Hogsmeade this weekend." James whispered in a "mature" tone.

Snape felt his rage bubble and grabbed his wand, ready to pull it out. Just like a thousand times before, he felt jealous and wanted to punch the jerk in the face. But, just like before, Lily snorted. "No! I'm going with Severus so leave me alone you arrogant big headed arse."

Severus felt heat rise in his face when her hand entwined with his.

James glared, shaking in confined rage. Before he could even think of hexing the Slytherin, Lily stood between them.

* * *

Tell me what you think should happen; should they fight or walk? Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

I received two or three Personal Messages about why I deleted the original story. The reason, or reasons rather, was because the original story was rushed. In the second chapter, they confessed their love which is way too soon so I'm going to build this one up. Second reason was that I didn't like the direction it was going in. Anyway, this one is way better! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

The air was so thick with tension that you could cut it with a butter knife. James Potter glared at the teenage boy behind his crush with annoyance and hatred. Severus Snape who stood tall behind the young Lily Evans also glared with pure hatred. Lily Evans, on the other hand, glared at Potter with disgust. Suspense as well as adrenaline had filled their veins, waiting to see if hexes would fly.

James raised his wand, ready to scream a curse. Severus opened his mouth, a hex halfway rolling off his tongue. Suddenly…

…it rained.

(A/N: XD Lmao, that happened to me before. Perfect timing when I was gonna punch a friend.)

The cloud above them dumped a waterfall over the students, making it nearly impossible to see. Severus grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her away, both trying not to slip and fall in mud. Still getting hit by little drops of water, they ran under a tree and leaned against the trunk of it, smiling. James Potter was probably falling in mud or trying to find them in the thick cloud of rain…perhaps he had even fallen in the lake!

"That was fun." Severus remarked quietly, cherishing the laugh that Lily gave. It sounded like heaven…so beautiful…

She looked at him, her dark green eyes shining brightly with amusement. As she tried to get the water out of her hair, she noticed Snape was watching.

"Something wrong?" She asked with worry, watching how his soaked hair covered half his face. He shook his head.

"N-No, just…thinking."

She nodded and stared at him for a moment, neither moving. There was something about him that drew her curiosity…like a moth to a fire. She knew very well how his parents were, how they acted, and perhaps it was her natural caring instinct that made her stay so close to him. Or perhaps it was something entirely different. Perhaps after he helped her realize what she was, after getting to know him through out the years that she had…fallen in love.

Blushing at that thought that crossed her mind, she took a step closer subconsciously making a few inches between them disappear. He gulped and looked away, unsure of what to do. Lily tilted her head and brushed some of the wet hair from his face, caressing his cheek for a split second.

Severus melted at the touch, his cheeks stained red. She pulled away, thinking it was rejection…or tried to at least. He grabbed her thin wrist and froze, shocked at his bold moves.

Glancing at his long pale fingers wrapped around her wrist, Lily smiled weakly. "Yes…Severus?" Her voice was so soft it was almost drowned out because of the pounding rain.

Snape hesitated, his mouth dry. "I…don't stop…" He managed to whisper, attempting to swallow several times.

Shaky slender fingers caressed his cheeks, brushing his slick black hair behind his ear. Severus's eyes closed in bliss, enjoying that rare soft touch. Evans fingernails brushed lightly from his ear to his chin, over his pale lips and to the other cheek.

"Severus…" She whispered while placing stray hair behind his other ear. "You look handsome when your face is shown." He opened his onyx eyes to see her dazzling smile.

Looking away, he shrugged. "Thanks. I mean, for the compliment." Absentmindedly, she played with the ends of her red hair that pasted her shoulders. The rain started to let up, giving everything a misty appearance. As if returning the favor, Severus brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled.

* * *

After they got changed, they went straight to dinner, hoping no one would assume things. Lily was cold underneath her fresh clothes, longing for a hot bath. As she sat with her giggly preppy friends, she felt distracted and distant. But for now, in this place, it wasn't the best time to go all lost in thought. She laughed with her friends and occasionally glanced at Snape.

Dinner passed quickly and Evans nearly ran to the Prefects showering place. After muttering the password "Fresh Lilacs", she ran in and made sure no one was near. Stripping her clothes, she pressed multiple buttons to receive a tub full of hot steamy water with the scents and bubbles of rose, her favorite.

A sigh escaped her cherry red lips as she sunk into the water, smiling as it loosened the knots in her shoulders. Severus had asked her to touch him…to stroke his cheek…why? Then again, the answer was simple; he had never known a gentle touch so perhaps he wanted to feel it. But why her?

No, this was more complicated than that. She had realized that she loved him more than a friend and that scared her. Would she be able to fight those feelings? Or would they come out and destroy their friendship?

The way Severus stared into her eyes, those mysterious eyes of his…it gave her shivers even in the insane hot water. The way he pushed her hair away from her face…it gave her Goosebumps! What would it be like it feel his skin against hers…

Sure they had held hands but she was thinking of…Her face turned bright pink.

There was a lot of evidence that Snape loved her but then again, there was more evidence that he just…liked her as a friend. Closing her eyes, she felt dizzy and lay her head back, not noticing her body sliding deeper into the pool of water. Her last thoughts as darkness surrounded her were…

Severus…

* * *

Okay, for anyone who doesn't understand the ending, it basically means she passed out. Sometimes when you get into steamy hot places, like a spa for instance, and you stay there for a long time without any fresh cold water, you pass out or faint. It's happened to me lol. So basically, she just passed out and slid underwater. Will anyone save her? Will she end up in the Hospital Wing :P review and say what you think should happen! 


	3. Chapter 3

The warm, almost suffocating sensation Lily felt around her body disappeared into numbness. Against her naked bare skin, she felt waves of water wash against her, the gritty surface of the bath beneath her scraping roughly. She felt slightly cold which was odd since the whole room should be been a sauna. Steam had covered the room, smothering every mirror in sight, dancing around the area to block her vision. Surely she wouldn't feel cold without a breeze. Even with her eyes closed tight she was bothered by a light. Opening them, she glanced around…everything was normal.

In her mind, she wasn't aware that she had passed out.

Severus was suddenly in the tub with her, naked. Although he was skinny as a twig, he was quite handsome with hidden muscles on his arms. Her jade green eyes traveled down his body, cursing her childish need for bubbles that blocked her view. She felt his rough yet gentle hands grasp her chin, forcing her to stare into his dark black eyes. A playful grin danced on his face, a look she rarely saw. She whispered his name before feeling excruciatingpain.

It felt like her lungs were on fire, slowly turning into ash, leaving her withering in agony. It felt like a hand held her throat, squeezing sadistically until she opened her mouth. Attempting to gasp, she felt a hot soap liquid run down her throat which making her cough pitifully.

Then numbness.

Darkness.

* * *

"Lily!" Cried out a voice that sounded miles away, perhaps in a mountain. "Lily! Wake up!" The same voice echoed. There were traces of panic and worry in it. Who was speaking?

"Come on Lily, please!" This time it sounded as if the person was…crying. Her eyes fluttered open, shutting immediately when the bright light above her shined. Slowly, more carefully, she opened her eyes and looked around; she was in the Hospital Wing.

White sheets wrapped around her body, matching her pale face. She coughed slightly and looked at the person besides her. It was Severus…he was crying. Quickly he wiped away his tears and stared. "Lily!" He exclaimed, hugging her on impulse. They froze and pulled away, blushing.

Her limbs felt like bricks, she felt tired and weak. "What happened?" She asked softly.

He frowned, "I was about to ask you the same thing. They brought you in a few hours ago and I was walking around so I followed. You were whiter than the Bloody Baron! When they pulled you in here on a stretcher I thought…Well, I mean your hair was so bright against your skin and you weren't breathing a lot and…" He trailed off, staring at the ground.

That's when she remembered. Sitting up, she winced at the burning sensation of her lungs once more. "I was taking a bath…A hot bath and I guess the steam got to me. I v-vaguely remember sinking in the water. I must have fainted. Oh I'm so sorry to have made you worry Severus! I didn't realize I had passed out…I saw you…Uh…You said you followed me? Wait a minute…describe how I looked when you did." Suspicion was in her voice, for once he failed to notice.

"Well like I said, you were paler than a ghost. Your hair was dripping wet and clung to your face. You didn't look like you were breathing and you were…" He stopped, blushing a dark red.

So he must have seen her be carried out of the Prefects shower room…naked. He looked down, secretly treasuring the memory.

"I-I'm glad you're alright…Lily." Severus whispered softly, unable to meet her gaze. Although she couldn't see those dark eyes of his, she realized he had been worried, scared, and even cried for her.

As careful as she could, she grabbed his hand and smiled. "I'm sorry I gave you a fright Sev."

Gulping subconsciously, he grinned. "You didn't scare me…I just…worried. You Gryffindor girls always are doing foolish things." They chuckled at the playful insult. He stood, "I better let you rest. See you in class tomorrow." He was hesitating, not wanting to let go of her hand. Finally he pulled away and left, feeling her eyes on his back.

* * *

As soon as breakfast started, Severus failed to sense Lily's happy presence. Where was she?

She always had that type of aura, kindness radiating off her like the sun gave warmth. Now that he thought about it, her eyes always showed her emotion…like a child's would. Evans was always caring in an innocent childish way. When she was truly happy, her jade green eyes sparkled like diamonds. When she was sad, they turned a dim dark green. Oh and when she was mad at Potter (Cause who else would she be mad at?), Severus could swear he saw red in her eyes.

Jogging up to the Hospital Wing, he walked through the doors and saw the sleeping flower. Unlike last night, her skin was no longer as white as the snow but fair and almost tan. Walking over to her silently, afraid she'd break at the slightest sound, he smiled. Locks of red hair spread out on the soft pillow, a smile curling on her dark red lips. Her dark…red…full…beautiful lips…

Severus's eyes traveled down to her neck…that kissable neck. Her chest moved up and down slowly, showing she was alive and well once more. Suddenly he felt his mouth become dry, his black onyx eyes glued to her bosom. If only he could reach out and…

"Sev?" A soft whisper snapped him out of his thoughts. Lily struggled to sit up but smiled at him. "Hey, morning." The sun rays from the window shined brightly on her, making her look as if she were an angel.

Managing to find his voice, he stood next to her and grinned. "Morning Sleepy Beauty."

She giggled childishly. "You think I'm a beauty, huh?" She giggled even more at his face which went a Gryffindor red. "Sit with me. The nurse isn't going to let me out till this evening."

Since there were no chairs, he simply stood there. Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed his thin wrist, yanking him with little effort to make sure he fell on the bed. Snape sat up, looking away.

A part of him wanted to fall on her, for their lips to connect, for their fingers to entwine together…and claim it was an accident that it was because she pulled him down. He suddenly yearned to touch her, to hold her in his arms.

But for now, he settled for talking. Talking like best friends. He cherished each moment and silently wished for more. Unknown to him, Lily thought the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally it was Christmas! Or close to it! It was December 1st and all the students were smiling and giggling, waiting for Christmas Break. Even the Professors were happy about it, they took off several tests during the month and had days where you could either study or talk. Talking, of course, is what most people did.

The House elves, unknown to most people, had decorated the school with green and red streamers. How ironic, Severus thought once, that even though green and red were Christmas colors, it also meant Gryffindor and Slytherin…like Lily and Severus.

Although neither pointed that out, they knew very well the other thought it was some sort of sign. As they walked their usual route, which consisted of the lake, Hagrid's hut, the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and back to the lake, it snowed. The water had iced over and a few people were skating…of course since it had just got cold a few nights ago, the ice was thin so many fell in.

_"If only James Potter would fall in…and not come back out…"_ Severus thought to himself once.

Lily had commented with worry, "I wonder where the squid is…I hope its okay." Ah same old Evans, caring about everyone and everything.

Hagrid's hut had icicles on the edge, frost covering the window. There were, of course, huge footprints on the snow covered steps to the door. Lily insisted they visit him but Severus stayed outside, silent. So instead they kept walking.

As they strolled, Severus tried to warm his non-gloved hands by rubbing them together. Lily frowned, ready to lecture him, but instead took hers off. She grabbed his hands with her bare ones. He looked surprised at how she used her warmth to help him. A few moments after his blue hands went back to the normal color, she gave him one of her gloves to wear, smiling.

By that time, they had reached the edge of the forest. Although it was a scary place that was…well, forbidden to students, it looked absolutely beautiful. Snow hugged the naked branches and roots of the trees, the wind blew in and out of the maze, whispering a soft lullaby.

As they stared at it, they saw a few owls fly out and into Hogwarts with letters tied to their legs. Lily smiled and clapped her hands together. "Come on Sev, let's go! I wanna see if mom and dad wrote to me!" Severus was a little less enthusiastic. He knew very well that no one wrote to him and if his mother was still alive, she'd send a store bought twenty five cent card. Still, it was the thought that counts.

They jogged up to the lake and stopped to rest, planning to walk the rest of the path to Hogwarts. The greasy haired guy looked over his friend, a smile barely seeable. Her cheeks were red from running against the cold air, almost as red as her hair that fell from its prison called the ponytail.

Just as he was about to reach over and brush some strands from her face, a voice shouted, "Hey Snivly!" James Potter.

The couple of friends turned and glared at Potter. Behind him, as always, was Sirius Black. "It must get tiring Black, to be Potter's shadow all the time." Severus sneered with a grin. Sirius glared and took out his wand. Immediately Snape copied the action.

Sirius took a step closer and smirked. "Actually Snape, why don't I help you wash out your hair? Scourgify!" Severus coughed as bubbles of soap filled his mouth and covered his hair. While everyone around laughed, Lily took out her wand and pointed it at Black.

Before she could do anything, James shouted, "Quick, let's rinse your hair!" Suddenly he shoved the Slytherin onto the frozen lake, which cracked and broke, swallowing him in the icy water.

"Severus!" Lily cried out, ignoring the laughing teens. She was about to dive in after him but James grabbed her wrist.

"So now that he's out of the way, why don't we go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" He smugly asked.

In response, Lily slapped him and turned back to the lake which showed a sputtering coughing Snape.

When everyone had left, she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the snow covered land. He was shaking, his whole body was shaking, and his lips were a very light blue. "I h-h-hate that P-P-P-Potter!" He exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Evans didn't say anything but thought for a minute. His body temperature had to be dangerously low…

Too worried to think of a spell, she hugged him and held on tight. "W-what are you d-doing?" Snape whispered, shivering. Once he felt her body heat, he understood and blushed even though it barely showed.

To any passing student, they knew Snape was freezing to death and Evans was simply trying to make sure he didn't get frostbite. But to the Professors, who smiled, they thought they were hugging like a couple.

Minutes ticked by into hours. Finally, both shivering, Evans and Snape walked back into Hogwarts. Inside the Great Hall, although it wasn't Christmas day yet, a huge tree rested behind the staff table. All sorts of colors, all sorts of shiny paper, were wrapped around boxes different sizes. They rested under the beautifully decorated tree with silk ribbons.

Instead of going into the room where all the students and teachers ate, they headed to the kitchens in the dungeons. As always, the dungeons were cold but once they entered the secret kitchen, they relaxed. A House elf gave them their favorite soups and left. It was so odd to Lily how they knew their favorites all the time.

Once they both sipped some soup, warmth flooded both of their bodies. Lily sighed in content and looked over at Snape. Severus smiled at how good he felt, alone with his best friend…his secret crush.

"Lily um…" He started, looking around nervously. "W-Would you like to go…to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?"

The red head stared in shock. Did he just ask her out…on a date?

A flash of red pounced the black haired boy, making them fall to the floor. "Yes!" She exclaimed, unable to hide her happiness.

* * *

Yay! Thank you all for the reviews Next Chapter is just basically about how they go to Hogsmeade and Snape MIGHT even confess his love! 


	5. Chapter 5

To the viewer **JoJo**- I see what you mean. Actually I find myself wondering about the same thing several times. Like, why wasn't anything done when Potter and Black cursed Snape in the fifth year and stuff? Oh well, anyway, thanks for reviewing XD And pointing out how they should have reported the incident.

* * *

A day or two passed after that whole incident with the lake. Severus was healthy as…well; he was as healthy as one could be in his situation. On Saturday, he faintly found himself wondering if he was sick because every time he thought about Lily Evans, his palms would get sweaty, his heart would beat faster and it felt like he couldn't talk.

Leaning against the wall, he waited patiently for his red headed friend. Although he was two hours early, he felt anxious. Making sure no one was watching, he whispered a spell so he could see his own reflection…thank goodness he had washed his hair real well today!

"Hey Sev!" It was Lily. Looking up, he smiled as she walked down the stairs. She looked beautiful.

"Hey…ready to go?"

Severus and Lily strolled out of Hogwarts, walking towards Hogsmeade. They were both wrapped in scarfs and gloves their own house colors. While Snape was thinking about what to get his friend for Christmas, he felt her arm wrap around his. Startled, he looked at her and then looked away, blushing.

Lily giggled softly at how he reacted. He was so shy…but so…cute. _"Now what to get him for Christmas…" _She thought absentmindedly.

The stores were crowded with students of all age and houses. First, they went to the candy shop and bought nearly a pound of chocolate. Then they went to the bookstore, Three Broomsticks, and so on so forth.

When they passed the jewelry shop, Evans stopped in mid step and slowly backed up. There in the window was a priceless dark red necklace dripping with diamonds for the string. Gaping, she stared and smiled at how in the huge cherry red jewel, there were sparkles of emerald. "This is beautiful!" She exclaimed. Severus grinned, determined to get it for her for Christmas.

After managing to drag her away, Severus thought for a long moment. He wanted to tell her how he felt. But what if she rejected him? What if James heard and made fun of him for getting rejected? What if she stopped being his friend because she thought it was…weird? What if…

"Severus? Are you okay?" Evans questioned, placing a hand on his forehead. "You sure you don't have a fever or something?" His face turned pink as he cherished the soft touch.

"I-I'm sure. I was just thinking about…Lily, follow me." Severus grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the crowds, away from the store, and to the forest near the Shrieking Shack.

The snow fell on her face as she looked up at the sky, smiling. The wind whisked through her hair, her arms held out as if she were flying. Severus smirked at her childishness. "Lily, sit with me I need to…to tell you something." He had to clear his voice several times to speak clearly.

They sat on a rock, silent for a moment. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

"Severus…"

"Lily…"

"I'm sorry…" She giggled softly. "You first."

"Well…" He looked away, finding a new interest with his shoes. "…Lily, ever since we became friends that day in the park, I've felt…I mean, you're my first friend…my only one. And I feel after all these years that I…we…I have to tell you something. And if…if you don't um…"

"Severus…" Her voice was gentle, her hand resting on his. "Just say what you need to say."

Inhaling shakily, he gathered the courage to stare into her bright green eyes. "Lily…I…"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Should anyone be listening? Should he even have the chance to finish the sentence? Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with other stories and I realize every time I think of Snape and Evans (stupid whore) that I get sad. Anyway, yeah, so here ya go.

_

* * *

_

"Iloveyou!" He blurted it out, surprised that he managed to get it jumbled together.

The girl before him looked…emotionless. She didn't look shock nor happy, not even disgusted; bittersweet reaction. The wind brushed against them, making her dark red hair fall in front of her pale face. Those delicious looking pink lips of hers were parted ever so slightly, her breathing shaky and quiet.

"I-I'm sorry. I mean…It's just…It…just forget I ever said…" Severus started to stand and was prepared to run when he felt something latch and cling to his arm. When he turned, he was greeted with the warm lips of Lily Evans. His dark eyes widened for a moment before he slowly closed them, taking advantage of the moment. It felt like years and years had passed until they parted for air.

Snow gently fell on them. The trees shivered at the breeze. Both teenagers' cheeks were bright red against the whiteness around and on them. The awkward moment had passed when a twig snapped somewhere nearby. Had someone watched the whole thing?

"We…we should get back to Hogwarts." Severus stated, looking away. He thought the kiss was from pity, not from love. She hadn't said her feelings back…so how was he to know if the kiss was real or fake?

The walk back to the school was silent. Either way, whether the kiss was out of love or pity, Severus was determined to buy that necklace for his friend. Wait…were they still friends? Maybe his bluntly blurted out confession had destroyed it. Maybe she was staying with him for now out of pity. That made his blood boil with shame and rage.

"I'll see you later." Snape said grudgingly, his hand stuffed in his pocket.

As he stormed off to his common room, his pale cheeks still tinted pink, he heard Lily whisper softly, "I love you too Severus…" He felt tears appear in his eyes as he smiled, relieved.

* * *

Short, I know but schools coming up so gotta get ready…NOOOOOO!!! Plus writers block. Review please. 


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been months and I am so sorry but I lost interest in this story. However, I feel a spark of interest back in me! So, I will be updating a lot more lol. Thanks to all those who reviewed.**

* * *

The next day after that faithful, joyous, spectacular Hogsmeade meeting was…boring. It was Sunday, a day where everyone should be resting and preparing for school tomorrow. It was a day for both Muggles and witches/wizards alike to rush on their homework they procrastinated about for the weekend. It was also a day to sit in front of the fireplace, lost in thought.

Severus sat in front of the rather huge fireplace with his onyx eyes staring into it. The bright orange and dark red hypnotized him by dancing, licking the bricks. Strange how they reminded him about Lily Evans. He grinned without realizing it.

His hair, which was slightly greasy from forgetting to wash it last night, curtained his face. He knew that Evans would get mad at him if she saw it, tsking him by saying he had a handsome face and should show it. Of course, Potter and Black would disagree.

That was the bitterness that broke him out of his thoughts. As if just realizing he was in the Great Hall, he looked around. Hopefully it looked like young Snape was searching for a clock or just seeing how many people were there. However, he was really searching for his friend, his crush, his…first kisser. A blush threatened to creep upon his face again.

"Severus!" Lily had just walked in, smiling on impulse when she saw him. She couldn't help it! Every time she set eyes on the young wizard, she felt a burst of joy go through her heart and mind, warmth spreading through her limbs. "How are you?" Lily sat next to him on the table, hoping they wouldn't get in trouble for it.  
"Good…" His voice was slightly raspy from not talking. Clearing his throat, he asked, "And you?" He lowered his tone, "I'm sorry about yesterday if I came on too…strong."

Lily suddenly grabbed his hand, which had become very warm thanks to the fire. "Severus…" She whispered, "I meant what I said. I was just…nervous and unsure that your confession was…real. It still feels like a dream, but I meant it. I love you." The last three words were whispered into his ear, joined with a gentle touch of the lips on his cheek.

Snape felt himself grow hot and slightly uncomfortable. "Good…I mean," He caught himself in time, "I love you too."

Finally, he spoke aloud. They both had spoken in gentle whispers to make sure no one heard…or they might try to ruin it. "Are you staying here for Christmas?" The two week break was coming up soon.

"Oh…" Evans glanced away, "…I was hoping to go to my parent's house. I'm waiting for their reply. Actually, I need to check the owl tower. Be back, alright?"

He nodded somewhat sullenly. Why did she have to leave for two weeks right after both finally confessed their feelings?! Why was Fate and Destiny ever so cruel to him? Of course Snape would stay at Hogwarts during the holidays. His mother would, no doubt, send him a gift she probably couldn't afford but his father would beat him if he came home. No, he would beat his mother while forgetting about his son.

Either way, whether he went home or stayed here in this magical school, he got a break from James Potter and Sirius Black. Those two were so annoying; he wished the Squid would gobble them up already. Either that, or they'd get hit off their brooms by the bludgers.

Suddenly he thought of something. Perhaps if he asked Lily's parents…perhaps he could stay there for the holidays! As long as they didn't tell her sister, annoying git, or her parents…perhaps, just perhaps, he'd be able to stay there! Almost everyone knew about the abuse going on at the house on Spinner's End. Her parents would _have _to pity him and let him stay!

He'd be able to stay two weeks with Lily, near her in the same house! He felt warmth through out his whole body, some places more than others, at this idea. What if he slept in the same bed as her? That made his pants tight.

With a smile, he ran outside to track down Lily at the owl tower.

* * *

Next chapter: Lily's parents letter her…bad news. What is it though? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Hermione Solo, writerluv, FuegoDiosa, & MatoakaWilde for reviewing.**

* * *

Severus Snape eagerly made his way to the owl tower, a huge grin, which was totally uncharacteristic, plastered on his pale face. The idea he had thought of earlier was letting him radiate joy, giving him reason to act so foolish. Then again, he was a teenager so foolishness was very acquainted with him.

As he walked, almost jogged, to the place where Evans was, he couldn't help but wonder. What would it be like to go to a place where the warmth and coziness of it all would make him believe it was home? What would it be like to wake up every morning for roughly two weeks to be in the same room, nay the same bed with Lily?! What would it be like to see a motherly and fatherly figure around the house, caring for him?

When he reached the tower, being very careful and weary to make sure he wouldn't slip on the ice and look like an idiot, he glanced around. There was Lily Evans, beautiful as could be, standing inside. She stood next to a part of the window that was torn down slightly, letting what little sun hit her to show just how flawless she was. But…she looked different, she looked…sad. Her head was tilted, the fire like red hair flowing like a waterfall onto her shoulder. Despite its cover of her face, he could feel the sorrow radiate off her like joy had radiated off him moments ago.

"Evans?" He called out, making his way over there.

Startled, she looked up and quickly looked back down. However, that second of seeing her face, which Snape could stare at forever, gave away a lot more than she wanted to give away. Tears had swam in her emerald like eyes, making them even more gentle if even possible! Stains of salty water were under her eyes, making it painfully obvious that she had in fact been sobbing perhaps.

His voice became soft, like a feather, "Lily, what's wrong?" She said nothing, did nothing. Hoping no one was around or would walk in, he wrapped his thin arms around her shaken figure. Although there wasn't a lot of warmth, it showed protection. "Lily…"

The teenager threw herself into his embrace and clung to him like he was life itself. Stunned by such an action, he held onto her and whispered soothing things in her ear. Part of him didn't really notice what he said.

Finally she calmed down enough to explain, "M-My mom and dad…They won't wa-want me home." She broke into a quiet sob but quickly regained her composure, "They told me that my sister, Petunia, was upset when she heard I was going home. She refused to…she refused to eat if I was going to be there. So…Mom and Dad said for me to stay here- they'd mail my presents."

Snape was, without a doubt, utterly repulsed by such behavior. How could two loving parents, the very idea that Snape longed to have, reject one of their daughters? Why should Petunia get her way by acting and pouting like a spoiled nine year old, like a child? How could they do that?!

Sadly Snape knew why; it was because Lily Evans was a witch.

Humans, Muggles especially, were always scared of what they couldn't understand or control. If they couldn't control something, they'd destroy it or reject it at least. It would seem since they didn't understand (or know how to control the magic in Lily) that they didn't want to let her come back more than necessary.

When he was sure that she had stopped crying, he began to wonder how to make her smile again. She looked so beautiful when she smiled, looked like an angel send from Heaven to help him. Hoping he wouldn't upset her with this, he carefully chose his words.

"Lily…My sweet Lily…" Okay, so maybe that part hadn't been planned. Either way, this random blurt of emotion made her blush lightly. "Lily, look on the bright side. You can be with me during the holidays. There won't be a lot of people so we can basically do whatever we want; we can explore the castle and grounds!"

With a gentle smile, she nodded. "You always manage to cheer me up…even if you're usually sour as expired milk." Before he could scowl completely, she brought their lips together. In this cold, he felt warmth spread through his body…he felt a fire begin to build.

* * *

Next chapter: James spies on them…they get a little romantic in the snow. Review!


End file.
